Clara Rogue
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Clara Potter, futur survivante, va voir sa vie changer de jour au lendemain. SR/LM, OC/LV, Bashing : Lupin, Dumbledore, Weasley (sauf jumeaux, Bill et Charlie), Granger. Rated M car il y aura des relations sexuels.
1. La mort des Potter

Disclamer : Clara Rogue m'appartient ainsi que l'histoire

Couple : OC/LV ; LM/SR

Message : Cette fic a déjà était publié une fois seulement ma petite soeur la supprimé.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

James Potter, jeune homme de 26 ans, fier et arrogant, c'est un brun aux yeux marron et les cheveux qui ressemblent à un nid d'oiseau. C'est un sang pur venant de la maison des gryffondor, il est contre tout se qui a en rapport avec les Serpentards, le vert et l'argent. L'homme est devenu l'un des aurors les plus respectés et admiré. Cependant sa femme, Lily Potter, anciennement Lily Evan. Cette femme est une dame assez calme, réfléchit mais têtue et Gryffondor. Elle est devenu, elle aussi auror autant respecté et admiré que son mari.

Un jour d'été, une annonce dans la gazette des sorciers bouleversent la tranquillité, Lily Potter attend des une fille et un garçon. Le parrain du garçon qui se nommera Harry Potter sera Sirius Black. Jeune homme fougue, séduisant et auror, il est un sang-pur mais se fait renier pour être allé à gryffondor. Cependant le parrain de Clara Potter sera Remus Lupin. Remus est loup-garou depuis c'est 7 ans, un jeune homme intelligent, calme mais tout de même fougue. Cependant l'annonce vient au mauvais moment car le seigneur des ténèbres est toujours une menace.

Le 28 février, la famille Potter va s'agrandir car aujourd'hui Lily est en ce moment même dans une salle d'accouchement. Son mari lui tient la main mais il est très pâle et la sueur sur son front trahi son anxiété. Quand les contractions commence, une infirmière se pose entre les jambes de la femme et l'encourage. Son mari essaye lui aussi mais...

\- Allez ma chérie, courage... Déclare James avant de s'évanouir.

\- Espèce de LÂCHAAAAAAAA... Cri Lily.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry Potter sort du ventre de sa mère qui nu pas le temps de le prendre avant de hurler face aux nouvelles contractions. Une fille sort du ventre de sa mère qui prend ses enfants alors que son mari reprend conscience tout doucement, avant de pousser un cri de surprise face à sa chère dans les bras de son épouse.

Son fils à les yeux vert de sa mère et les cheveux de son père, cependant il a une trace de sa mère dans ses traits qui sont plus féminin. Par contre sa fille à les cheveux roux et ondulé comme sa mère est les yeux bleu comme son arrière grand mère du côté de son père. La famille rentre chez eux en continuant de vivre leurs vie.

Malheureusement 5 ans plus tard, un événement tragique s'abat sur l'Angleterre. La mort de Lily et James rend tout le monde triste mais la raison de la mort les remplit d'horreur car ils sont mort à cause de Voldemort qui est lui même mort. Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus et Severus apparaissent à la maison des Potter. Severus Snape est un homme, sévère, sarcastique, mauvais avec une apparence toute aussi mauvaise, un visage pale, un nez crochu, des cheveux gras tombant en rideaux. Cependant en dehors de public, il vit une histoire d'amour incroyable avec Lucius mais aussi le rôle d'un père pour Draco Malfoy. Arrivez là bas, ils rentrent dans la maison pour voir James Potter mort, ils montent les escaliers sous les pleurs des deux amis de James et rentrent dans la chambre des enfants où on voit Lily morte, Severus laisse échapper une larme avant de regarder les enfants. Harry est en larme et Clara le regarde curieusement. Dumbledore ressent un lourd poids sur son cœur face au corps de la femme qui était en faite sa fille secrète. Albus soupire. Surtout que Voldemort est toujours une menace.

\- On ne peut pas garder les enfants ensembles... C'est trop risqué, Soupir Dumbeldor en regardant la petite fille qui tend ses petits bras vers Severus qui lève un sourcil à ce geste.

\- Je peux prendre Harry, Albus, s'exclame Sirius en regardant tendrement son filleule.

\- Bien, Seveurs ? Demande le directeur en regardant son protégé.

\- Oui Albus, interroge Seveurs avec la petite dans les bras qui dort.

\- Voulez vous devenir le père de Clara Potter ? Demande avec anxiété Albus.

\- Albus ! Je suis le parrain ! Cri Remus en devant rouge de colère.

\- Et loup-garou Lupin et si tu l'as oublié c'est interdit pour vous d'avoir un enfant, explique durement Severus en regardant Lupin d'une regard noir.

\- Il a raison, interrompit Albus avant que Lupin ouvre la bouche, Vous acceptez ?

\- En effet, accepte Severus en partant et transplanant chez lui où Lucius et Drago l'attendent.

C'est ainsi que la vie de Clara Rogue commença...

* * *

Review ? Suivre ? Favoris ?

Prochaine Publication : Dès que je pourrais.

A la prochaine !


	2. L'arrivé de Clara dans sa famille

Disclamer : OC et l'histoire m'appartient.

Couple : OC/LV

Message : Je cherche une bêta et je remerci les personnes qui ont commenté ma Fic.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

\- Monsieur ? Demande une voix féminine et timide après avoir transplaner.

\- Oui Clara ? Interroge Severus d'une voix douce.

\- Je reverrais plus maman et papa ? Demande d'une voix incertaine la petite Clara.

\- Clara... Tes parents sont parties dans le ciel... Ils sont mort mais je vais devenir ton père d'adoption mais... Tu dois quand même te souvenir que ton vrai père est James, d'accord ? Interroge Severus alors que la fille hoche la tête sans pleurer. Tu as le droit de pleurer Clara.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de pleurer, ma maman va me manquer mais mon papa préféré Harry parce qu'il aimait le Quidditch et... Pas moi, murmure l'enfant en cachant son visage dans le coup de son nouveau Papa alors que celui rageait contre Potter.

\- Je t'aimerais toujours Clara, peut importe tes goûts, explique calmement le maître des lieux alors que la jeune fille accepte.

Severus ouvre la porte. On peut entendre des rires et des petits cri venir de la cuisine. Quand Severus rentre il trouve Lucius et son fils se battre avec de la farine. Soudain Lucius se tourne vers eux pour voir un enfant dans le bras de Severus. Lucius demande à Draco de se calmer.

Severus pose Clara au sol qui regarde la poudre blanche avant dans mettre sur ses petits doigts et de les frotter entre eux.

\- De la farine ? Demande avec amusement la petite fille face au garçon de 8 ans.

\- Ouai ! Avec père on fait des crêpes ! S'exclame joyeusement le garçon.

\- En mettant toute la farine parterre ? Interroge avant d'éclater de rire face à la moue boudeuse du blonde sous les sourires des adultes.

Clara approche du buffet et se met sur la pointe des pieds. Elle attrape le saladier qui était sensé contenir de la farine. Elle demande a Draco si il veut l'aider, celui-ci accepte avec excitation. Draco va chercher les ingrédients sous les ordres de Clara, alors que celle-ci mélange Farine avec œuf et œuf avec lait avant de mélanger et de remettre du lait. La pate est terminé et le blond a les cheveux couverts de farine et œuf cependant Clara à du lait sur les joues et de la farine sur les mains.

\- Ça c'est une pâte ! Rigole alors que les adultes cuisent la pâte à la manière moldu.

Lucius fait sauter la crêpe qui tombe sur le chien de Severus qui part avec la crêpe dans la gueule poursuivit par des enfants qui cri "voleur de crêpe" sous les rires des adultes. Severus installe la table qui contient, des bonbons, du sucre, de la confiture et du Nutella. Les adultes discutent de la situation de Clara.

\- Miam ! Cri les deux enfant en se précipitant vers la table.

\- Les enfants on doit vous parler, s'exclame Severus alors que les enfants le regardent en mangeant des crêpes.

\- Zzzoui ? Bafouille Clara.

\- On va t'adopter Clara, tu vas donc devenir le frère de Draco parce que tu voix je suis amoureux de se monsieur qui est Lucius qui est le père de Draco, explique Calmement Severus à Clara.

\- D'accord, accepte Clara, je peux aller au toilette ?

\- Va si, tout droit puis la porte à droite, explique Lucius.

Draco, approche mon enfant. Draco approche calmement de son père, Draco tu dois protéger ta sœur du danger, elle est encore naïf, elle a besoins de toi, guide là Draco, je te fais confiance.

\- Je l'a protégerait père, annonce avec un sourire le blond fort content de sa mission.

Clara revient en sautillant légèrement sous le regard protecteur du frère. Severus sort une potion de sa poche intérieur avant de la tendre à Clara qui le regarde avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Tu dois changer d'apparence, et pour cela on utilise une potion pour que tu ressemble à l'enfant que moi et Lucius on aurait pu avoir.

\- D'accord, elle boit le liquide qui coule dans sa gorge avant de sentir une douleur dans tout son corps.

La famille se précipite vers Clara qui se tortille sur le sol en silence, seul les yeux terrifier trahissait sa douleur. Une heure après tout cela s'arrête et des pleures s'entendent dans le salon.

\- Pardon ma chérie, ça a fait mal car tu as changé physiquement, annonce d'une voix rauque devant l'apparence de sa fille.

La jeune fille a les cheveux aussi blond que Lucius, les yeux noirs, les traits aristocrates, un nez droit, des sourcils aussi souple que Severus, un corps plus féminin. Draco la regarde avec un amour fraternelle qui se développe à fur à mesure de la rencontre.

\- Tu es magnifique ma chérie, mais on va devoir chercher une maison plus grande pour nous tous, exprime de voit neutre Lucius avant de recevoir deux enfants enthousiasme.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

À suivre.


	3. Le chemin de traverse

Disclamer : L'histoire et le OC m'appartient.

Couple : LV/OC

Message :

Cette histoire a déjà été publié seulement ma soeur la effacé.

Je cherche une bêta

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Lucius et Severus se retrouvent le soir dans leurs chambre. Pendant que Lucius est dans la salle de bain, Severus sort de sa poche une petite boîte rouge qui contient une bague. Le blond sort de la salle de bain alors que le brun cache la bague sous l'oreiller. Lucius s'allonge dans le lit et regarde Severus alors que celui-ci stresse. Severus ressort la bague et la met devant Lucius avant de l'ouvrir.

\- Tu veux bien m'épouser ? Demande anxieusement Severus alors que Lucius le regarde sans bouger.

\- Oui ! Cri Lucius en embrassant tendrement Severus.

Pendant toute la nuit les fiancés font l'amour pour fêter leurs fiançaille. Le lendemain matin les adultes rejoignent les enfants qui joue dans la chambre de Draco. Quand Lucius et Severus rentrent les enfants sont en train de dormir dans les peluches sous les regards bienveillants des adultes. Quelques heures plus tard les enfants courent dans le salon où ils lisent. Clara s'arrête devant Lucius.

\- Pourquoi tu as une bague ? Demande timidement la petite fille.

\- Elle a de l'oeil ! S'exclame Severus en levant un sourcil.

\- Et toujours pas de réponse, grogne Draco en regardant son père.

\- Severus m'a demandé en mariage, annonce avec un ton neutre Lucius alors que Draco et Clara crient comme des démons.

\- Mais on a une autre surprise ! On a une nouvelle maison, s'exclame Severus sous les cri de joie des enfants.

Severus montre des images de la maison qui est une simple maison dans une campagne. La maison est assez grande, elle contient 12 pièces : 4 salles de bain, 3 chambres, un bureau, un laboratoire, une cuisine, un salon, une salle de jeu. Les pièces sont blanches et doivent être peint mais il faut aussi le remplir de meuble.

\- On déménage quand ? interrogé Draco.

\- Ce soir, s'exclame Lucius.

\- Ouai ! Cri les enfants.

Les enfants courent préparer les cartons ainsi que les adultes mais plus calmement. 2 heures plus tard les cartons sont emballés. La famille est en ce moment assit dans le salon.

\- On ira au chemin de traverse pour acheter des meubles pour toi Clara, annonce Severus alors que je hoche la tête.

\- Clara ? Dit Lucius.

\- Oui ? dit a son tour Clara.

\- Tu veux bien nous parler de ta vie chez James et Lily ? Demande Lucius.

\- Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Interroge Clara tendu.

\- Comment ils te traités ? demande Severus doucement.

\- Ma maman bien mais pas Papa, j'ai plusieurs fois surpris Papa donner une gifle à maman parce qu'elle m'a défendu, explique Clara d'une voix neutre alors que toutes la famille est tendu.

\- Et toi ? Comment tu étais traité par rapport à Harry ? Interroge Lucius.

\- J'ai la plus petite des chambres et Harry la plus grande. J'ai les papiers genre impo, assurance et Harry joue pendant ce temps. Je fais la cuisine et Harry mange. J'ai appris à lire et écrire toute seule et Harry non. Je suis punis à coup de bâton et Harry ne l'est pas, explique sommairement.

Severus, Lucius et Draco sentent la fumée sortirent de leurs oreilles à cause de la rage. Comment on peut frapper ou négligé un enfant ? Clara est tendu.

\- Chut...Calme toi, dit Lucius en prenant dans ses bras Clara qui laisse échapper une seule et unique larme.

\- Vous ne m'abandonnerez pas, un ? interroge d'une voix hésitante Clara en se cachant dans le col de Lucius.

\- Certainement pas, dit Severus d'une voix ferme.

\- On a fini les cartons, dit Draco pour changer de sujet.

\- Parfait on y va ? Dit Lucius avant d'entendre le cri de sa fille juste à côté de son oreille.

La famille Rogue atterri après le transplanage devant la maison de la photo. Les enfants se précipitent dans la maison pour la fouiller de fond en comble. Les parents rentrent à leurs tours dans la maison.

\- Vous choisissez vos chambres les enfants ? Demande Lucius.

\- Celle que je veux ? Demande avec espoir Clara.

\- Bien sûr ma chérie, dit Severus.

\- Moi j'ai déjà la mienne ! Cri Draco avec une voix excité.

Clara prend celle voisine à la chambre de Draco. Les enfants après avoir choisi leurs chambres, ils se dirigent vers le salon d'après les cartons.

\- On va aller au chemin de traverse pour prendre tout se que vous voulez, annonce Severus sous le cri des enfants.

\- Vous avez 30 000 galions chacun mais par contre on va faire toutes les boutiques mais ensemble, dit Lucius.

La famille transplane dans le chemin de traverse où il y a une immense foule. Clara se rapproche de Draco jusqu'à lui tenir la main. Draco garde la main de sa petite sœur pour montrer son soutient.

\- Vous voulez commencer par quoi les enfants ? demande Lucius alors que Severus regarde Clara hésitante.

\- Ma chérie ? Interroge Severus, viens vers moi.

Clara approche d'un démarche de petite fille, Severus l'a prend dans ses bras.

\- Tu n'a pas à avoir peur de quoi que se soit, dit Severus d'un ton rassurant.

\- D'accord, dit Clara.

\- J'aimerai bien commencer par la boutique animalier, dit Draco, et toi Clara ?

\- Pareil, dit Clara avec un petit sourire.

La famille se dirige vers la boutique animalier d'un pas pressé. Les enfants rentrent en courant suivit des adultes qui rentrent plus calmement.

\- Bonjour les mômes ! Cri un homme qui fait sursauter Clara sous les regards noirs du reste de la famille, aujourd'hui c'est tombola ! Vous donnez un galions et un animal sort.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est pas au hasard, dit Clara.

\- En effet ! J'ai interdiction de le dire sous peine de mort de mon patron, rigole le vendeur en conduisant les enfants devant la tombola.

Draco donne un galion au vendeur, le vendeur met en marche la tombola. Un chiot tout noir avec une queue touffu, les yeux verts sort de la tombola et se dirige en trottinant vers son mettre qui est tout content.

\- Comment tu l'appelles ? demande Clara.

\- Heu... Snoopy ! Cri Draco alors que Clara essaye à son tour.

Un lion blanc, plus grand que la normale avec les yeux bleus sort de la tombola vite suivit de la lionne noir, un plus petite que le mal, les yeux violets avec un lionceaux dans sa gueule qui est gris avec les yeux gris.

\- ohhhh ! Cri le vendeur, qu'elle chance ! Un lion d'attachement, une lionne de protection et un lionceau d'attaque !

\- Tu vas les appeler comment ? Interroge bouche bée Draco.

\- Le lion, Naël. La lionne, Mika et le lionceau, Young, annonce Clara en regardant ses animaux avec amour.

\- Bien les enfants, on vend aussi une tombola tout les jours mais pour vous elle sera gratuite, dit le vendeur en donnant les tombola-mini.

La famille Malfoy se dirige dehors, Severus sort une carte et la montre aux enfants qui regard les lieux sur la carte avec empressement.

\- Le bijoutier ! Cri les enfants d'une même voix.

\- Allons chez le bijoutier dans se cas, dit Severus d'un ton désinvolte.

Les Malfoy se dirige vers la bijouterie et entre dans le magasin. Un homme barbu se rapproche d'eux.

\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? interroge l'homme d'un ton aimable.

\- Es qu'on peut se faire une amulette ? Demande Clara.

\- Bien mais chacun son tour et comme on dit "les dames d'abord" dit le vendeur en rigolant alors que Draco et les parents approchent du comptoir pour voir comment cela se passe.

\- Le principe est simple jeune fille, tu choisis un support et les pierres que tu veux, dit le vendeur.

Clara prend un support de pendentif. Pour les pierres elle décide de prendre : la pierre contre les effets des créatures magiques comme les vélane, les vampires ; une pierre contre les detraqueurs, une pierre pour transplaner, une pierre qui représente une baguette mais en miette (comme celle d'Hagrid qui est dans le parapluie), une pierre protégeant des sorts qui viennent dans son dos, une pierre pour rendre invisible, une pierre pour protégé de la légitiment, une pierre pour dire si on peut manger cette nourriture ou pas. Elle assemble le tout pour faire son amulette.

\- Quelle belle combinaison, mon enfant, dit le vendeur existé en donnant un coup de baguette pour tout assemblé. A vous jeune homme, dit le vendeur en regardant Draco.

Draco prend un support bague. Pour les pierres, il décide de prendre : la pierre qui protège des vapeurs ou explosion de potion, une pierre pour pouvoir devenir invisible, une pierre pour devenir occlumentien, une pierre pour protéger des potions d'amour et une pierre pour transplaner. Le vendeur assemble tout d'un coup de baguette.

\- Qu'elle belle combinaison ! Dit le vendeur. Bien sur vous pouvez faire un tour pour vous acheter le livre pour faire des amulettes, des pierres, des supports...

Draco va vers les rayons acheter le livre pour la construction des amulettes, un boite remplit de pierre de transplanage, une boite remplit de toutes sorte de pierre de pationiste, toute sorte de pierre pour protéger.

Clara prend le livre pour créer les amulettes, une boite remplit d'une centaine de support diverse, un boite avec différent compartiment où il y toute les pierres qui existe, le magazin du magasin.

Les Malfoy sortent de la boutique avec leurs achats.

\- Où voulez vous aller ? Interroge Severus en regardant les enfants.

\- Au brick a brack ? Demande d'une voix timide Clara.

\- Ouai ! Cri Draco en partant déjà vers la boutique.

La famille Malfoy entre dans la boutique. La boutique est remplit d'étagère qui est elle même remplit de plein d'objet.

Clara se dirige vers la première étagère. Elle achète un lot de pierre contre la magie noir, une paire de lunette qui protège de la légitiment, un piano rétrécit, un violon rétrécit, une boite fermer remplit de 500 armes diverses, une boiter remplit d'une centaine de livre, un lot de soin sorcier, une tombola de brick à brack, un hiboux noir avec des traces de blanc et les yeux pourpres du nom de Lily, une malle sans fond avec compartiment, une mini étagère à mettre dans sa valise, un lot de livre de création, un lot pour créer des baguettes, des ballets, des amulettes, un lot de 700 objet de Kiko, Séphora, ELF, Bourgeois...

Draco achète la tombola de brick à brack, un lot de livre de potion, un lot de robe de soirée, une paire de vue et soleil pour la légitiment, un lot de parfum pour homme, plusieurs livres sur la magie noires, un piano, une malle.

La famille Malfoy sort du boutique avec TOUT ses achats.

\- C'est la dernière ? Interroge Severus.

\- D'abord celle des meubles, dit Clara, enfin...

\- Tu as raison Clara, dit Lucius avec un sourire rassurant.

La famille se dirige vers un magasin de meuble.

Clara achète : de la peinture bleu ciel et gris, une peinture magique qui fait voir les étoiles, un lit a deux places en fer forgé, une coiffeuse, un dressing en bois, deux tables de chevet, une armoire, deux tapis, un coffre de jouer...

Clara paye avant de sortir avec ma famille. Les Malfoy transplane dans leurs nouvelle maison.

\- Bien on commence à emménager ? interroge Severus.

\- Je commence par ma chambre ! Cri les enfants en même temps.

Clara et Draco montent les escaliers pour arriver dans leurs chambres qui sont l'un enfante de l'autre. Clara pose ses affaires au sol avant de sortir la peinture et des pinceaux. Elle peint deux murs en gris et les deux autres bleu claire, le plafond est peint avec de la peinture magique pour voir des étoiles ainsi que la lune. Severus rentre et à l'aide d'un sort sèche la peinture. Clara sort le lit qui reprend sa taille avant de le mettre contre le mur, ensuite elle sort les tables de chevet noires qu'elle met autour du lit, un magnifique dressing qui rajoute une pièce au manoir où elle met tout ses habits, accessoires et chaussures, une coiffeuse à côté du lit où elle met tout son maquillage Kiko, Séphora, une bibliothèque qui prend tout un mur où elle met tout ses livres, les deux tapis de chaque côté du lit, un bureau où est placé un ordinateur et une imprimante. Clara pose dans un coin de la pièce son piano et violon. Elle relâche ses animaux, son hiboux va sur la tête de lit et les lions sur le tapis.

\- Tu as finit ma chéri ? demande Severus.

\- Oui, dit Clara en souriant.

\- Tu veux aider ton frère ? Interroge Severus.

\- Oui, dit Clara en courant dans la chambre d'enfance.

Clara aide son frère a mettre se peluche sur le lit, les meubles aussi avant que le frère et la sœur cour aider leurs parents. Trois heures plus tard, la maison enfin prête pour les recevoir. La famille mange tranquillement avant d'aller se coucher. Le s'endorme dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin Clara est la dernière à se lever. Elle rejoint la salle à manger où ses parents et son frère mange en rigolant doucement entre eux. Severus est premier à voir Clara et la prend sur ses genoux pour lui faire un câlin matinale. Un hiboux rentre d'un coup dans la maison avec les lettres et la gazette des sorciers. Lucius prend la gazette et commence à la lire avant que sa mine devienne sombre.

L'IMPUISSANCE DE REMUS LUPIN

Remus Lupin déclare à la presse : "Comment Dumbeldor a pu donné ma petite Clara a des mangemorts comme eux ! C'est une honte !"

Après l'attaque sur les Potter, Dumbeldor avait décider de donner Harry Potter à son parrain et Clara Potter à Lucius Malfoy et Severus Snape. Pourquoi Dumbeldor à t-il fait cela ? N'est pas un risque ? Clara risque t-elle sa vie ?

On vous tiendra au courant

Rita, votre journaliste préféré

\- Satané Gazette ! On se demande pourquoi on est abonné ! Dit Lucius rageur.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Je publie dès que possible.

Je possède un forum où je fais une compétition qui se nomme : Drabble Hedomadaire

topic/184168/141058831/1/Compétition-1-Drabble-Hebdomadaire


	4. Le bals, l'attaque et la révélation

Disclamer : Je possède Clara Rogue et l'histoire.

Couple : OC/LV

Message : Je cherche une bêta.

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

\- Moi j'ai reçu une autre nouvelle des plus désagréable, dit Severus en reniflant méchamment.

\- De qui ? demande Draco.

\- De ta tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, dit Severus, elle nous invite à un bal.

\- Quand ? interroge Clara.

\- Ce soir, dit Severus.

\- Bon, on retourne au chemin de traverse pour acheter notre robes, dit Lucius en soupirant.

La famille Malfoy s'habille avant de transplaner au chemin de traverse. On se dirige vers un magasin de vêtement d'excellents qualités. Clara se dirige vers le rayon fille où elle essaye une robe rouge sang qui lui arrive mi-cuisse avec le haut en dentelle, le bas évasé. Elle l'essaye avant de se regarder dans la glace. Elle essaye une robe noir longue jusqu'au pied avec une feinte qui remonte jusqu'à la cuisse, elle ne possède pas de bretelle, le haut est un corset attacher par des lasser dans son dos. Elle se regarde dans la glace. Clara essaye une robe verte foncé faite de dentelle, mi-cuisse, elle se regarde dans le miroir. Elle essaye une robe crème moulante avec des ombres noirs, des plumes qui parte de son épaule gauche, une ceinture tressé, elle se regardant dans la classe avant de mettre toute les robes essayer dans le panier. Elle se dirige vers les chaussures pour prendre des ballerines ou des petits talons. Elle essaye des ballerines noires avec un noeud papillons, elle essaye une pair d'escarpin vert foncé avec un petit talon de 3 cm, elle essaye une pair de ballerine crème avec des paillettes noires, une pair d'escarpin noir avec des talons de 4cm avec dessous de talon argenté. Elle met ses chaussures dans le panier. Clara se dirige au rayon accessoire où elle prend une pochette blanche avec des paillettes noires, un sac verte foncé avec une chaîne en or, une pochette crème avec un nœud papillon noir. Clara se dirige vers ses parents.

\- J'ai finis, c'est grave si j'ai pris plusieurs tenus, demande Clara d'une voix timide.

\- Non ma chérie, ce n'est pas grave de toute façon Draco doit avoir pris une centaine de vêtement, dit Lucius en rigolant.

\- Même pas vrai 17 tenus, dit Draco en boudant. Et toi Clara ?

\- Quatre, dit Clara avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine de Draco.

\- On va chez le coiffeur ? interroge Lucius.

\- Ouai ! cri les enfants.

Les enfants rentrent dans un salon de coiffure suivit des parents.

\- Bonjour, que désirez vous ? Interroge une coiffeuse.

\- Je voudrais rendre mes pointes un peu plus foncé, un dégradé et une couette haute, dit Clara.

\- D'accord jeune fille vient t'asseoir, dit la coiffeuse. Et toi jeune homme.

\- Un brushing, dit Draco.

\- D'accord assit toi aussi, et vous ?

\- Rien,merci, disent les parents.

Une heure après Clara et Draco sont magnifique.

\- Allez on rentre, dit Lucius.

\- Ou lala, il est 18h38 et on n'a même pas manger à midi, on dine dans un restaurant se soir ? Interroge Severus

\- Bon ok ! Dit Lucius en sédant au regarde de chein battu de Draco.

Après avoir mangé dans un restaurant chic, ils rentrent chez pour se préparer. Clara se dirige vers sa chambre en courant. Elle pose ses tenus sur le lit pour faire son choix. La noires, la verte, la beige et rouge sang. Clara choisit la robe noire avec une paire de balerine noire et des paillettes blanches. Elle met un colier en chaine qui contient des triangles blancs qui s'emboitent mais en chaine, une ceinture blanche qui met sa taille en valeur, une bague en forme de damiant, un bracelet noir et tout fin, des colants transparents. Elle se dirige vers sa coiffeuse sort un fond teint claire ensuite elle met son blush, elle s'attaque aux yeux en mettant des fards marrons-or puis elle ajoute du crayon noir, elle met un rouge à lèvre rose fushia. Elle met une paire de boucle d'oreille tombante. En sortant de la chambre Draco vient de sortir. Il porte un bas de costard noir, un haut simple et une veste blanche de costard.

\- Tu es magnifique Draco, dit Clara en regardant Draco.

\- Toi aussi tu es magnifique frangine, dit Draco en prenant son bras pour descendre.

Les parents regardent leurs enfants descendre avec leurs charismes naturelles et leurs élégances. Severus et Lucius sont vraiment fière de leurs enfants.

\- Vous êtes pret ? Demande Lucius.

\- Oui papa, dit Les enfants du même voix.

Les Rogue transplanent devant le manoir de Bellatrix. Ils entrent dans le manoir alors que les elfes de maison prènnent leurs vestes pour les ranger. En entrant dans la salle de balle on peut voir plusieurs femmes en train de danser. Un homme se dirige vers nous. Il est grand, brun, yeux noires avec un charisme naturelle, une puissance.

\- Bonjour maitre, disent Seveurs et Lucius.

\- Severus, Lucius, Draco... Qui est donc cette jeune femme ? Demande cet homme.

\- C'est Clara Rogue, mon seigneur, notre fille, dit Severus.

\- Clara, que vous êtes belle aujourd'hui, dit le seigneur des ténèbres en embrassant sa main.

\- Merci monsieur, dit Clara en rougissant.

\- M'accords-tu cette danse ? Interroge Voldemort en souriant à la jeune fille.

\- Bien sur, dit Clara.

Voldemort amène Clara sur la piste de danse. Ils commencent à tourner sur la piste.

Tom regarde Clara. Elle est vraiment très belle avec ces cheveux blonds et ses magnifiques yeux noirs. Son corp est très fin et agile.

\- Vous dansez très bien, dit Tom.

\- C'est mon père, Lucius, qui me l'a appris, dit Clara en baissant la tête timidement.

\- Vous avez été adoptée ? Interroge Voldemort.

\- Oui, mes anciens parents du moin mon père me frappait. Dit Clara en le regardant à travères sa frange.

Quand Clara lui annonce qu'elle a été frapper, Tom ressent comme une rage monter petit à petit en lui. Comment peut-on faire du mal à une enfant comme elle ? S'interroge intérieurement Tom avec colère.

La danse se finit et une dame possédant une robe noir un peu déchiré, moulante se rapprochent du lord Voldemort.

\- Chérie, que fais-tu avec cette pinbèche ? Interroge avec brusquerie Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Vous avez raison Bellatrix, pour jouer la pinbèche vous êtes biens meilleure que moi, dit Clara en souriant froidement avant de rejoindre sa famille qui la regarde avec fièrté.

\- Comment ose-t-elle m'adresser la parole ? Rage Bellatrix.

\- Bellatrix ! Tais-toi donc! Cri avec brusquerie Voldemort en tournant les talons, ET JE NE SUIS PAS TON CHERIE !

\- Mais mamour...

\- BELLATRIX ! ENDOLORIS ! Cri Voldemort vers Bellatrix qui se tord de douleur.

Clara de son côté est emporté par ses parents pour ne pas voir la seine. Draco prend Clara dans ses bras pour la réconforté puis se dirige main dans la main vers un groupe d'enfant.

\- Draco ! Cri une fille aux cheveux marrons ainsi que les yeux. C'est qui elle ? Interroge Pansy avec rage.

\- Elle, Pansy, c'est ma soeur et si tu lui fais le moindre mal ! Je te tues, dit avec froideur Draco.

\- Ah ! J'ai cru que c'était une fille qui voulait profiter de toi, dit Pansy soulager en regardant Clara avant de lui tendre sa main, Pansy Perkyston et toi ?

\- Clara Rogue, dit Clara en lui souriant.

\- Lui là-bas, c'est Blaise Zabini mon meilleur ami, et eux mes amis, Vincent et Grégory, dit Draco en montrant ses amis alors que Clara salut d'un signe de main.

La soirée se passe très bien Clara devient la protégé de Blaise et devient rapidement avec avec Vincent et Grégory mais malheuresement elle n'aime pas Pansy, elle est vraiment trop...trop c'est bien le mot.

La famille Malfoy aller partir quand Tom les rejoinds.

\- Je tiens à vous inviter pour m'escuser pour Bellatrix, dit Tom en regardant tout le monde mais en s'attardant sur Clara.

\- C'est vraiment sympatique de votre par mon seigneur, dit Lucius alors que Tom partait déjà pour les installer dans leurs chambres.

\- Winky ! un pof sonore retantit alors qu'un elfe apparait devant eux.

\- Prépare trois chambres pour nos invités, Tom d'un ton froid.

\- Bien sur maitre, dit Winky en disparaissant et en réaparaissant quelques minutes après être partie, c'est bon maitre.

\- Bien je vous accompagne à vos chambres.

Ils rammènent d'abord les parents puis Draco et enfin Clara. Pendant le trajet Tom regarde Clara marcher à côté de lui avec grace. Arrivé devant la chambre, Tom ouvre la porte où Clara rentre avant de s'arrêter devant la pièce.

\- Je suis ravi qu'elle te plaise Clara, je te souhaites une bonne nuit, dit Tom en lui faisant un bisous sur la joue avant de partir.

Pendant la nuit, Clara se met d'un coup à criée alertant tout le manoir qui se réveille en sursaut. Voldemort arrive en premier dans la chambre pour trouver Clara dans une bulle noir comme lui à l'orphelina se qui lui donne un léger choc de surprise. La famille arrive ensuite pour se précipité vers leurs seulement les vitres explosent avec une telle force que Severus est progeté dans le mur sous le cri de Lucius. Draco essaye d'aller vers sa soeur mais sa magie la repouse. D'un coup Clara se réveille et se met à pleurer. Tom avance vers le lit où il prend Clara dans ses bras.

\- Chut... Calme-toi... Es que tu as mal ? Demande Tom en prenant la tête de la petite fille en coupe.

\- Par...partout, murmure la fille en grimaçant.

La famille se lève pour se mettre derrière le mettre pour voir se qu'il fait. Celui-ci lance un sort de dianostique. Ce qu'il découvre le met en horreur même lui ne ferai pas cela.

\- Mon dieu, murmure Voldemort.

\- Que se passe-t-il mon seigneur ? Demande Lucius en stressant pour sa fille tout comme le reste de la famille.

\- On lui avait mit 18 bloques, dit Voldemort avant de se retourner vers la famille, des bloques pour bloquer sa magie, dit Tom, d'ou vient cette enfant ?

\- C'est la fille Potter, mon seigneur mais s'il vous plait lui faites pas de mal, son père la battait, dit Severus en pleurant silencieusement tout comme Draco.

\- Je lui ferais pas de mal, dit Voldemort en souriant silencieusement.

\- Pourquoi maitre ? Demande Lucius

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

à la prochaine !


	5. La compagne de Voldemort

Disclamer : Clara Rogue et l'histoire m'appartient

Couple : OC/LV

Message : Je cherche une bêta !

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

\- Parce que c'est mon âme soeur, dit Tom sous les regards surpris, je suis un vélane et c'est ma compagne mais comme elle n'est pas majeur magiquement, elle ne peut pas ressentir l'attirance que j'ai pour elle.

Tom regard Clara avec un amour débordant avec un sourire heureux en voyant Clara le regarder. Clara sourit en retour en se blottissant contre Tom qui resserre ses bras autour de la taille de Clara alors que celle-ci se rendort. Voldemort embrasse le haut de sa tête avec tendresse alors que Clara se rendort dans ses bras.

La famille retourne se coucher avec soulagement car si Clara est la compagne de Voldemort rien lui arrivera. Tom reste dans le lit de Clara pour la réveiller en cas de cauchemars et la réconfortées. Tom se réveille le premier et ses yeux tombent sur la nuque de Clara où il y a de drôle de marque. Il y a une couronne, le blason de Poudlard, et une triangle avec un baguette au milieu ainsi qu'un pierre au milieu de cette même baguette, et un cheval doré. Le seigneur des ténèbres froncent les sourcils en se creusant la tête mais rien. Clara ouvre les yeux et se tourne vers la fenêtre mais au lieu de voir dehors, elle voit la tête du seigneur des ténèbres.

\- Bonjour, tu as bien dormi ? Demande doucement Tom.

\- Zouii, bafouille Clara en se frottant les yeux se qui est affreusement mignon pour Tom. Pourquoi tu n'es pas méchant avec moi ?

\- Pourquoi je serais méchant avec toi ? Interroge Tom.

\- Tout le monde dit que tu es méchant, même les journaux, dit Clara.

\- Sauf avec mes amis, dit Tom.

\- Et je suis ton ami ? interroge Clara.

\- Bien sur, sourit Tom devant l'innocence de Clara.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé hier, dit Clara en baissant la tête.

\- Tu ne peux pas contrôler tes cauchemars, tu es trop petite mais quand tu seras plus grande je t'apprendrais; dit Tom alors que Clara sourit, tout simplement heureuse.

\- Tu m'apprendras a être puissante ? Interroge Clara.

\- Bien sur, accepte Tom.

Clara remarque qu'elle est en petite culotte et en t-shirt devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Elle rougit sous le sourire tendre du Ségneur des ténèbres alors que Clara se faufile sous les couettes.

\- Ne soit pas timide, dit Voldemort en riant.

\- Humm, grogne Clara en cachant son nez dans les couettes.

\- Tu es mignonne, souffle Tom en embrassant le nez de Clara qui rougit. Tu veux voir mon serpent ? Interroge Voldy.

\- Serpent ? Oui ! Cri Clara en souriant.

\- Nagini ! Siffle Tom, Viens voir Clara.

\- Tu sens bon ! Siffle Nagini.

\- Merci ! dit Clara en souriant.

Tom regarde Clara les yeux écarquillés. Comment cela ce fait-il qu'elle parle fourchelang ? A bai oui ! L'attaque des Potter. Voldemort regarde Clara parler avec Nagini en rigolant.

\- Tom ? Interroge Clara.

\- Oui ?

\- Es que je peux avoir un serpent moi aussi ? Demande la jeune fille avec un sourire jusqu'au oreille.

\- Il faut demander à tes parents, dit Voldemort en souriant.

\- D'accord, souffle Clara.

Un hiboux rentre par la fenêtre ouverte et laisse tomber la gazette devant Voldemort avant de repartir comme il est venu. Voldy ouvre la gazette pour voir que Rita a découvert la vrai nature du Loup-garou grâce à une conversation entre le ministre et Remus. Cette conversation dit :

\- Lupin ! Tu l'as retrouvé ? Interroge avidement Fudjus.

\- Non monsieur le ministre, elle est introuvable, dit Lupin en baissant la tête.

\- ÉCOUTEZ MOI BIEN ! SI VOUS NE TROUVEZ PAS CETTE PETITE PESTE VOUS N'AUREZ PAS VOTRE PAR DU CONTRAT DONC PAS D'ARGENT ! Cri Fudge, rouge de fureux.

\- Si se crétin de Dumbeldor ne l'avait pas confié à se mangemort de Snape on serait riche mais à cause de vos lois pour les loups-garou, souffle Lupin, TOUT CECI EST DE VOTRE FAUTE !

Signer : Rita, la meilleure des journalistes.

Voldemort serait bouche bée si il ne savait pas se contrôler. Lupin ? Méchant ? Tom lâche un brusque fou rire. Alors que Clara le regarde avec interrogation.

\- Tom ? Tu vas bien ? Demande Clara d'une voix hésitante qui ramène Tom a la réalité.

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Tom en faisant un sourire rassurant à Clara. Tu veux voir tes parents ? Interroge Voldy alors que Clara hoche vivement la tête, suis moi.

Clara suit Voldemort et retrouve ses parents ainsi que son frère. Elle se précipite vers son frère qui l'a prend dans ses bras. Il murmure des mots de réconfort à sa soeur car il c'est qu'elle est encore chamboulé par le cauchemar de cette nuit. Clara se rend compte qu'elle est en petite culotte devant tout le monde et se précipite dans sa chambre sous les rires des adultes. Pendant le trajet elle rencontre encore Bellatrix, celle-ci s'arrête en se souvenant de l'humiliation d'hier. Bella sourit et lance un doloris dans le dos de la petite qui cri de douleur sous l'effet du sort. Alerté par les cris, Voldemort arrive en courant et se stope net en voyant la scène. Clara est au sol en pleure alors que Bellatrix lance des doloris à son âme soeur. Tom sent la rage monter en lui comme le poison et lance un sort un sort à Bellatrix qui la fait tomber au sol. Lucius et Severus arrivent à ce moment et se précipite vers Clara. Celle-ci tremble sous les effets des doloris. Le maitre des potions sort une potion contre les effets des doloris et lui fait boire. Voldemort après avoir torturé Bella et l'avoir tuer rejoint les deux autres adultes. Il prend Clara dans ses bras et la ramène dans sa chambre pour la mettre dans son lit. Quand Tom pose Clara dans le lit celle-ci fut entouré d'une bulle blanche rassurante, elle survole un peu son lit. Voldemort essaye d'approché mais quand il pose une main sur la protection il ressent une décharge électrique qui le fait grimacer et reculer.

Clara, elle se retrouve vers un univers blanc, totalement rassurant. Une femme aux cheveux blancs, aux yeux tout aussi blanc, au corps pale recouvert d'un voile blanc approche silencieusement de Clara qui lève les yeux vert elle, ébloui par sa beauté froide. La fille sourit en regardant les pieds de la femme qui ne touche pas le seule... Elle est forte la dame, vraiment. Celle-ci s'arrête devant la petite fille et s'assoit en face d'elle sans ouvrir la bouche pour respirer ou encore parler.

\- Bonjour, dit timidement Clara en souriant.

\- Bonjour Clara, salut une voix douce porté par le vent.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Demande la jeune Snape en regardant les yeux blancs de la femme en face d'elle.

\- Je suis Pouvoir, la déesse qui choisit les chanceux parmi ton espèce, dit la femme d'une voix remplie de sagesse.

\- Pourquoi je suis là Pouvoir ? Demande Clara.

\- Parce que tu as un destin, toi... Tu es une simple humaine qui va devenir une femme qui fera de grande chose, dit une autre voix.

Une femme qui ressemble un peu à Vénus rejoins Pouvoir.

\- Tu vas aussi devenir une très belle femme qui possédera une beauté aussi froide que la glace mais aussi éblouhissante que la lumière, aussi respectable que les grandes dames, dit la femme avec une voix qui ressemble à un murmure.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Demande Clara.

\- La déesse de la beauté, je suis Vénus, dit celle-ci avec un sourire.

\- Tu auras aussi du talent, dit cette fois ci un homme en avançant vers eux.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Interroge Clara.

\- Je m'appelle Talent, les humains nous confondes souvent Pouvoir et moi.

\- Tu auras la sagesse des vieilles personnes tout en étant jeune, dit une femme.

\- Vous êtes Sagesse ? Demande Clara sous les rires des autres.

\- Tout à fait, dit moi jeune fille, tu es qui ?

\- Clara.

\- Clara... Un grand destin m'a été communiqué par ma soeur qui se nomme Futur, dit elle sous le sourire de Clara.

\- Ah... C'est quoi mon destin ? Interroge la petite.

\- Tu verras plus tard, dit Pouvoir, tu es là juste parce que je dois te donner un pouvoir.

Une boule blanche fonce sur Clara telle une éclaire. La petite reprend conscience. Tom approche de nouveau Clara en la prenant dans ses bras pour vérifier qu'elle va bien. Voldemort remarque que l'apparence de Clara à légèrement changé par exemple elle est un peu plus grande, ces cheveux sont plus long et ces yeux sont plus claire. Celle-ci sourit à Tom.

\- Tu vas bien Tom ? Demande Clara de sa voix enfantine.

\- Bien sur, dit Voldemort. Et toi est-ce que tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui, le sort ne fait pas si mal que ça, dit la petite fille avec un magnifique sourire.

\- Clara... Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Je veux dire tu étais dans une bulle blanche au dessus du lit.

\- J'ai vu des déesses, dit Clara, comme Vénus la déesse de la beauté.

Tom regarde Clara avec la bouche ouverte avant de sourire, heureux pour elle.

\- Et elles disent quoi ? Demande Tom.

\- Heu, que je suis belle, que je vais avoir un grand pouvoir, une grande sagesse et... après je ne sais plus, dit Clara rouge sous le sourire tendre de Voldemort.

Tom remarque les traces présentent du doloris sur le corps de sa futur compagnon et ressent le haine monter en lui mais bien sur il l'a garde masqué.

\- Pourquoi tu es en colère ? Demande Clara, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

\- Quoi ?.. Non mais... Comment tu as su ? Interroge Tom.

\- Je l'ai sentie, dit Clara.- Clara... Tu as que une déesse a dit que tu aurais un grand pouvoir ? Demande Tom.

\- Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle ma fait venir pour me donner un pouvoir...

\- Tu ressens les sentiments des gens, murmure avec émerveillement

Voldemort. Clara je dois y aller, dit Voldemort en embrassant le front de Clara avant de partir laissant de la place au parent qui rentre accompagné de Draco.

Tom se dirige vers la bibliothèque en se rappelant les tatouages. En entrant dans la bibliothèque il se dirige vers la section fénomène magique. Il repère rapidement un livre sur les tatouages et leurs significations. Il ouvre son livre pour voir défilé des symboles jusqu'à repérer la triangle avec la barre ainsi que la pierre au milieu, c'est le symbole des reliques de la mort. Il tourne encore les pages pour repérer la licorne, le symbole veut dire que la porteuse est la reine des créatures magiques. Voldemort regarde le symbole avec la bouche ouverte avant de tourner à nouveau les pages, ils trouvent le symbole de Poudlard qui dit que Poudlard les appartient.

Tom s'endort sur le livre des différents symboles.

Clara descend chercher Tom car elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Elle le trouve dans la bibliothèque. Clara approche de Voldemort et le secout doucement. Celui-ci sursaute et se tourne vers l'idiot qui la réveillé. Sa colère se transforme en tendresse quand il voit Clara qui rougis avant de demander doucement si il veut bien dormir avec elle. Tom accepte avec joie.

* * *

Review ? Suivre ? Favoris ?

Le lien du forum : forum/Les-défis-Harry-Potter-Venez-ici/184168/


	6. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
